M02
|ened= Polkamon Flying Without Wings |jaop=ライバル！ |jaed=toi et moi |usrating=G |ukrating=PG |carating=G |qurating=? |irrating=G |aurating=G |nzrating=G |jprating=G |derating=6 }} Pokémon the Movie 2000 - The Power of One (Japanese: のポケモン ルギア Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth; officially Revelation-Lugia in Japan) is the second original series movie, and second of all Pokémon movies. It was first in Japanese theaters on July 17, 1999. It then made its way to North American theaters on July 21, 2000. The Power of One was shown with the Pikachu Short movie Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, and with Slowking's Day (Japan only). Other posters and logos File:Pikachu the Movie 2 poster.png|''Pikachu the Movie'' poster File:M02Japanese.png‎|Final Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth movie poster File:M02Lugia.png|Poster featuring Lugia File:Japanese M02 Logo.png|''Mirage Pokémon: Lugia's Explosive Birth'' logo File:English M02 Logo.png|''Pokémon the Movie 2000'' logo File:M02 Title screen.png|''The Power of One'' title screen Synopsis Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea. :--'Shamouti Prophecy' Lawrence III, a wealthy collector of the world's most valuable antiques, wishes to make his collection complete by catching the three , , and . Any one of them would be a priceless addition to Lawrence's collection, but he aims to capture the three in order to capture the fourth and most powerful bird, . Using his giant flying aircraft, Lawrence attacks the Fire Island, home to Moltres and captures the firebird. However, as Lawrence begins to follow the prophecy, the world's climate begins to be affected. Somewhere in the Orange Islands, , and are traveling to their next island destination on board a boat owned by a woman named Maren. as usual follow in their submarine. Suddenly, both parties are struck by a sea storm and dragged across the ocean to the middle of the Orange Islands, where they arrive at Shamouti Island. The weather is also going wrong at Pallet Town, as witnessed by and Delia Ketchum. The trio and their Pokémon meet the islanders of Shamouti, who are celebrating their annual Legend Festival following the prophecy's tale - a Chosen One shall help Lugia to save the world and calm the legendary birds. Maren's friend, Carol was once the Festival Maiden, but now her younger rebellious sister takes on the role with some reluctance, until she meets Ash and kisses him, angering Misty. During the festival ceremony, Melody explains Ash's role as Chosen One. He must venture out to the islands of the legendary birds and collects three glass orbs that represent the elements of Fire, Ice and Lightning, bring them back to Shamouti's shrine where Melody will play a wonderful tune (similar to the cry of Lugia) which will end the festival. Ash heads out immediately, with Maren and Pikachu going with him. Pikachu seems to be the only one who realizes the seriousness of the weather and leads Ash to the location of the Fire Sphere on Fire Island, after Maren's boat crashes onto its shores. Team Rocket, Misty, Tracey and Melody show up later on, but the island is visited by Zapdos. Pikachu and Zapdos communicate using electrical attacks, Zapdos explaining he shall claim the island for his own. Lawrence's ship appears, capturing Zapdos and the rest in Melody's boat. Lawrence is very polite to his accidental captives and kindly releases them in the lower chamber of his ship where Moltres and Zapdos are held prisoner. However, this proves to be a mistake when Ash uses his Pokémon to release the two birds, who immediately get into a fight and destroy the ship in the process. The ship crashes onto Lightning Island, where Ash finds the Lightning Sphere. The group escape onto Melody's boat while Moltres, Zapdos and new arrival Articuno duel overhead. A giant typhoon scoops up the boat and carries it to the Shamouti Shrine, where Ash and the others meet Slowking, the shrine's guardian. Able to speak, he shows Ash where to place the collected spheres. In the moment he places the Thunder and Fire Sphere, the legendary birds attack the shrine, but are stopped by the sudden appearance of Lugia. Lugia, who can also speak using powers, explains that Ash must collect the Ice Sphere from Articuno's island. Ash doubts he can do it, but support from his friends and Pokémon changes his mind when Misty realises when the legend states 'The earth shall turn to ash' it refers to the earth relying on Ash as the Chosen One to save it. As Ash sets out with Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Lugia towards Ice Island, Team Rocket witness a helicopter containing Professor Oak, Delia, Professor Ivy and a news crew crash land. Seeing a discarded inflatable raft and the helicopter's tail propeller, they get an idea. Ash's attempts to reach the island are thwarted by the legendary birds, but Team Rocket surprisingly come to the rescue on a motorboat using the items they salvaged. Team Rocket shock Ash by revealing that they do not wish the world to be destroyed. The heroes (and villains) race through the island and find the Ice Sphere. The legendary birds appear and Articuno is knocked out by its opponents. Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket are saved by Lugia who heads back to Shamouti. However, Lugia is slowed down by the extra weight of Team Rocket. The trio of villains decide to let go and nobly sacrifice themselves to allow Ash to save the world, something of which he is shocked by. Lawrence's ship, which is still functional, tries to capture Lugia, but it uses an attack to defeat the remaining legendary birds and Lawrence's ship before falling unconscious into the sea. Ash also falls unconscious but is saved by the timely arrival of Misty. Misty and Tracey revive Ash, who leads the group back to the shrine. Ash inserts the final sphere into the shrine, which shines brightly with the unison of the spheres. Melody plays Lugia's tune, which revives him and restores balance to the legendary birds. Lugia takes Ash and Pikachu for a fly with Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres beside them. Suddenly, a giant stream of water rises out of the ocean (the Beast of the Sea) and is tamed by the song. All the birds return to their homes and the Beast of the Sea vanishes into the ocean. Lugia also departs, thanking Ash for his help. After Lugia has left, Delia, Oak and Ivy arrive, Delia scolding Ash for his recklessness but then asks him if he could visit her once in a while on his journey. Ash agrees to her question. Lawrence picks up an card from the wreckage of his ship, deciding to restart his collection on a smaller scale. The film ends with Team Rocket appearing on Shamouti, having survived their sacrificial fall, lamenting that nobody actually saw them being heroes - but Slowking reveals to them that many people watched them and are right now. Slowking looks towards the screen, breaking the fourth wall, as do Team Rocket, who end the film discussing what they should do now since they seem to now be good. Major events Debuts * * * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * * Lawrence III * * Delia Ketchum * Professor Ivy * Maren * Carol * * (cameo) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's, Mimey) * (movie) * (movie) * (movie) * (movie) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * * * * (multiple) * * * * * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple) * * * Cast |} Trivia * The first names of Ash's mother, , and Professor Ivy were first revealed in this movie. * Lawrence III's actions in this movie were set in motion due to an card. This is the only movie to feature a Pokémon card. * In the dub edit, the bag of chips within Maren's boat during Ash's visit to Fire Island still has Japanese characters on it. * This is the first movie where isn't a main character, though he has a cameo; when Professor Oak calls Professor Ivy to inform her of the unstable weather situation, Brock can be seen in the background, running from side to side in a frenzy (presumably doing multiple chores at the same time, as he can be seen carrying a and a ). He is also seen in a picture in Ash's house in Pallet Town and making various poses in the background of a video conversation between Professors Ivy and Oak. Brock would be a main character in every other movie until the first Black & White movie, in which he makes no appearance. * Some of the Pokémon shown on the cover are never actually seen in the movie. * On the front cover, it appears as if Ash's undershirt is white, but it's actually black. * When Pikachu steals Ash's hat, Ash behaves similarly to the way he did in Primeape Goes Bananas. * When is talking to Professor Ivy, the Pokémon TCG type symbols are shown as link buttons near the bottom of the screen. * In this movie, Team Rocket uses a dub-only variation of their motto. ** This is also the only movie in which Team Rocket recites a variation of the motto and one of the few in which they actually recite a full motto. * Four of the movie's characters, , Carol, Maren, and Professor Ivy, each share their Japanese voice actresses with one character from the anime, . Melody's voice actress, Akiko Hiramatsu, voiced the villain Calaveras in the Sailor Moon R arc. Carol's voice actress, Aya Hisakawa, voiced . Maren's voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi, voiced herself, and Professor Ivy's voice actress, Keiko Han, voiced and . * Ash follows up on the agreement he made with his mother at the end of the film after every region, visiting Pallet Town before heading off to his next destination. * Pikachu and Zapdos are shown to be able to communicate through electricity. * Lawrence III goes after the legendary birds in reverse National Pokédex order. Errors * When is seen running around , the and he carries are normal-colored, despite the Pokémon on Valencia Island being alternately colored, including Paras, in Poké Ball Peril. * Tracey meets Professor Oak and Delia at the end of the movie. However, in A Tent Situation, Tracey acts as if he never met them before. ** "And Tracey, it's nice to finally meet you." - Delia ** "He's really real!" - Tracey * Ash could have given Professor Oak the GS Ball, which was the reason he went to the Orange Islands in the first place, but instead waits until he gets back to Pallet Town. ** However, it is likely that this was done on purpose, as the movie, unlike the anime, was not initially released on "free" TV, and instead was a theatrical production. * When Melody and Misty first meet, Melody tells them what time the banquet is and then says "Oh, and Misty, try not to get jealous." However only Ash was introduced while Misty's and Tracey's names were never mentioned. * At the beginning of the movie, Lawrence III's computer says that the three legendary birds are unique to the Orange Islands, yet they are all found elsewhere multiple times in the anime, especially Articuno. ** However, the computer may have been meaning that their abilities were unique, as they seemed to affect the weather on a planetary scale, which the legendary birds in the anime weren't known to do. * When Zapdos is captured, Ash and his friends are captured with the boat. They are shown in the ship without it. * When the sled is destroyed, Ash returns Charizard, but no Poké Ball was shown. * When the group of Ash and Team Rocket go to Ice Island, Jessie's hair becomes purple, lasting until they leave the island. ** However, this may be due to the lighting in the island. Dub edits * The Japanese prophecy did not refer to specifically, but only to an "exceptional ". * A portion of 's explanation of what was causing the weather disturbance was cut. In it, Professor Oak theorized that life on earth was started by a chemical reaction that began when lightning struck volcanic seawater on the young planet, relating it to the elemental abilities of , , and . * When the Pokémon are attempting to free the legendary birds, , , and are used simultaneously. Tracey's explanation, which was cut from the dub, is that "electricity, plus fire, plus water... electricity water into and , which is then using fire which means—''Everybody get down!''" However, this line is included in the novelization and the ani-manga with different dialogue. ** The English audio track on the DVD released in the 2007 Japanese box set simply cut to dead silence during this scene. The same was done during Professor Oak's explanation scene. * Although in the English version the birds are referred as "titans", in the Finnish version they are referred as "gods" like in the Japanese version. This is the only Finnish version of any movie to use this term though. Link In other languages |zh_yue= |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |hu= |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |sk= ' |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} Category:Movies